Love finds a way
by Bamgirl15
Summary: Angel is an abused child that wants her life to end. Shikamaru becomes friends with her and changes her life forever. Both realize that they had deeper feelings for each other. Will they end up together? Will her abuse end? read and find out!


Chapter 1 Angel

Angel was sixteen years old. She felt like her life ended when she was five. She had lived with the abuse ever since. Her family had lived in an isolated village until she had become a full fledged shinobi. Then they moved to a bigger and stronger village called Konohagakure. She was a quiet girl, but only because of what her father had made her. She couldn't control the fact that she was beginning to like the pain. Many people wanted to know what was wrong with her, but they would never find out because she had given up in words. With that in mind, she now sits in her room braiding her hair…

Angel looked out the window with the same look of somber silence she always had. Never speaking. She would use the silence to give her some time to think about how much she hated her life, how much she just wanted to run away.

She hated her stupid, blond, prostitute step-mother who didn't understand the word love. She hated her brainless ken-doll-like brother who thought the world revolved around him.

But the one who she hated most of all was her freaking abusive, rapist father. He was her problem. She stopped braiding her hair as her head thunked against the rain soaked window. She smiled as she muttered the famous words, knowing the names would never get old.

She sighed, god did rainy days suck. She really wasn't expecting to get into trouble though.

She closed her eyes as she thought about the one person that she wanted to see. An image of him floated in her mind. She had met him only a few days after she had arrived in this massive village. It was him and his two friends.

_What where their names again?_ She thought

She asked herself this not because she forgot, but she just wanted to remind herself of who her true friends were.

Ino, the blond one, Choji, the one with the barbecue chips, and Shikamaru, the lazy one.

Shikamaru was really the only one she wanted to see. He was her best friend. He was the kindest, smartest, and not exactly the strongest person she knew. Again, she sighed as her cheeks turned red. She couldn't help how she felt. She wished that she could stay in her world forever. But just as soon as she had thought, the door busted open.

"Get your ass up!!" Her father yelled

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into the hallway.

"Your mother makes breakfast and you're not down there ready to eat?! You ungrateful little bitch!" He screamed as he tossed her onto the slick hardwood floor. After falling, Angel attempted to make her way down the stairs, only to slip and fall again.

At the bottom, he walked over and slapped her.

"You clumsy little brat! How are you supposed to become a good shinobi if you are always being so ham-fisted?! I want an answer!" He yelled

She stayed silent, just waiting for the next blow. But she jumped when she felt gentle hands grabbing her arms.

"Here, let me help you." A voice said

She looked up; it was her step-mother. She glared at her for a second, and then yanked herself from her grip. She could not eat that woman's horrible cooking. She half crawled, half dragged herself back up the stairs. She rested for a moment at the top. When she pulled herself up, she ran into someone. Her brother. He gave a punk like smile.

"Hey, don't lose your mind, Oh, wait, too late." He said

Her brother walked off laughing as if he had said the funniest thing in the whole wide world. Angel glared after him for a few seconds, and then limped into her room. She took a few moments to recover before making her decision.

After her slow revival, she rushed around to get dressed. With one quick look out the window, she noticed that the rain was clearing up. So she could leave without getting soaked. She grabbed her ninja gear and almost slipped down the stairs. She was lucky that she had not broken another bone yet. She rushed to pull on her shoes and sped out the door before the asshole could say anything.

Even though no one was chasing her, she continued to run. She needed it. She stopped a few blocks away. She noticed that she was in front of Ichiraku's. She knew how hungry she was. But she had no money. She sighed. Just her luck. She was about to walk away when the voice of the familiar knucklehead Naruto.

"Hey, something wrong?" He asked

Angel smiled and pointed to the building, then showed him her empty wallet.

"Oh! You don't have any money… Here have this." He said as he handed her his free ramen ticket

She looked at him. He was being too kind. She bowed and tried to give it back but he refused.

"Nah, you can have it," Naruto said

Angel smiled and went to enjoy her meal with Naruto.

After having a good time, they said good bye. She decided that her next destination was going to be the training field, No sooner had she decided she ran into someone.

She immediately fell to the ground and hurt her fragile backside. She looked up to see who it was just to realize that it was Shikamaru.

"Are you OK?" He asked


End file.
